Change of Heart
by RavenMechanical
Summary: Omega Shenron is left reeling after his latest battle with Goku, Vegeta, and another Saiyan. Haunted by a new conscience given to him via a sacrifice, he wanders the galaxy wondering if he can redeem himself. Unknown to him, he is being watched by Beerus, the God of Destruction. And he has plans for the Shadow Dragon...
1. ACT I: Regret

Omega Shenron looked upon the reflection he cast into the underground lake in the cave. Many questions kept going through his mind, though one bothered him in particular.  
Why?  
It was the same question he asked himself days ago when he battled Goku and Vegeta. The same battle where that unknown Saiyan teenager stepped in and transferred not only his Ki, but almost all of his very life force, even part of his own soul, into the Shadow Dragon.

It changed him.

The hate and malice that he had spawned with was now a swirling whirlpool of feelings he had not felt before, that he did not understand. He was miserable. Granted, he was born miserable, but that was different. That was mainly out-of-control rage, hate, and spite. This was not. This was… Regret. Guilt. Despair. It nagged, no, ate at him.

He remembered the battle well. Earth was at it's darkest hour, then that Saiyan teen, calling himself Kayl whom was not at all from earth plummeted down from the sky and joined the fight, though it made little difference. All of the heroes took a beating. Then, in a last ditch effort, Kayl deadlocked with the Shadow Dragon and transferred his Life force into him in an attempt to over-load the dragon with his own energy.

"Dammit!" Omega snapped, balling his hands into fists, standing in the cave. He threw his head back, yelling, spiking his ki just high enough to make the cave shake.  
Omega powered down, and fell to his knees, mentally fried. He adjusted into a sitting position, looking into his reflection one more. He remembered Kayl's last words as he died in his arms.

"Shadow Dragon… Could you… answer one question: Was I strong?"

Omega knew the answer. He wasn't as strong as Goku or Vegeta. But he was strong enough. And what he lacked in power he made up with confidence, heart and pride. Not that it made much difference. Kayl passed over to the next world before Omega could say much. The young Saiyan was just too badly injured. Besides that, he didn't have enough life force left to support his will to live.

Omega Shenron remembered losing his temperament after that. The ground shook, his energy spiking as he let out a painful roar, the force of his ki sending dust and debris flying everywhere. It was the first roar of that kind he had ever made, then he flew off into space at unbelievable speed, and eventually found this cave on a tropical world, where he buried Kayl, just outside this cave. It was then that the guilt and horror of what he had done began to sink in. In this case, there was no absolution from such destruction and loss of life as he had done. He had left earth in shambles.

He knew he could not go back to Earth. If he did, Goku and Vegeta would not rest until he was dead. They would vaporize him on sight. But what could he do now? Was there any way to subside this deep-rooted pain he felt? Or even fix what he had done?

He went over and lay down on a bunch of moss near the shore of the underground lake. He was tired. He had always been tired, though it did not appear so. It felt so good to be able to rest. That was all he had wanted. No more people with wishes, no one to bother him. He closed his eyes, and drifted off into whatever dream or nightmare awaited him.

Beerus' Temple  
Somewhere far away…

Beerus sipped on some lemonade as he sat in his easy chair, watching the fish dart back and forth in his aquarium. He was relaxed. Carefree.

And very bored.

Things had been just too quiet for too long. He longed for some action, maybe even a bit of adventure, which was unlike his usual self.

Beerus then sensed something. A disturbance. Far across the universe. In a small, spiral galaxy. The Milky Way. This caught his attention. He relaxed, focused his ki, and then saw what it was about.

The last of the Shadow Dragons had apparently been given a gift of light. It had rooted itself deep in the Shadow dragon's soul, starting to illuminate the darkness inside. Even more Ironic, it had been given by a Saiyan.

Beerus smiled. This may be the action and adventure he had been craving. Not bad timing, either. The cat god went from the aquarium to a bedroom. He changed out of his relaxed wear, and into his usual garb: Blue fighting pants, leather shoes, and various jewelry. He then left his room and saw his attendant, Whis.

"Whis, I'm going to go on a stroll through the Milky Way Galaxy. I've felt a disturbance there." he said with a smile. "Care to come along?"

"Oh, goody!" Whis grinned. "This sounds fun! We haven't been out and about in ages!"

With that, they teleported off towards the disturbance.


	2. ACT II: Desperate Earth

Earth

City Ruins

Goku was dumbfounded by recent events. Who was this Saiyan that appeared out of nowhere? Why did he choose to appear then, and not earlier? Even more puzzling, why did Omega Shenron quit fighting and run away?

"Kakarot!" Goku snapped back to reality, turning to face Vegeta. They were still in Super Saiyan 4, not wanting to let their guard down.

"Um… Yes?"

"I asked you, have you got any ideas on how to locate Omega Shenron? He still has the dragon balls imbedded into his body, after all, and we can't fix this mess without them!" For once, Vegeta looked concerned.

"I know…" Goku said. "I just can't sense his power level… He's masking it somehow."

"Maybe I could help." Bulma walked up to them. "I just made some modifications to the Dragon radar. Combining it with satellite telescopes, I can read the energy of the dragon balls from anywhere in the galaxy! Combine that with star charts..."

"...And we can track that shadow dragon everywhere he goes! Ah, my princess, you are resourceful!" Vegeta didn't even realize what he just said until the words left his lips.

Bulma blushed. "Well, I love you too, sweetie!" She smiled, causing Vegeta to turn a bashful red, realizing the words that left his mouth. "Anyways, I have it ready at what's left of the lab! Let's go find us a dragon!"

# # #

Omega Shenron looked up at the night sky, standing over Kayl's grave. He was lost in thought as he stared up at the twin moons overhead, stars dotting the beyond around it.

Right now, the guilt of what he had done was starting to root itself into him. He couldn't deny it. But what could he do? It wasn't like he could go back to earth and apologize, that would never work. But he didn't want to run away, either.

He clutched his hands into fists, starting to grow frustrated again. He had to do something. Something to make things right, so he wouldn't feel guilty anymore. He knew if he just left this feeling alone, it would grow and consume him, and drive him to insanity and self-destruction.

Omega looked down at Kayl's grave. "What would you do?" He asked.

Silence. Not unexpected. He knew he wouldn't get an answer. He sighed, closing his eyes.

What Omega didn't know was that he was being watched.

# # #

Beerus and Whis peered behind the tree, thier ki precisely suppressed. Beerus was surprised, yet thrilled. This would be even better than he thought! A lost soul! Oh, how easily they could be molded. But which way did he want to turn the distraught shadow dragon? He ruled out the evil, dark way. That would just make it another repeat victory for Goku, or some other naive fool. Besides, what fun would that be?

 _No. That would be just boring_ , Beerus thought to himself. _I came here to have fun. Re-energizing the evil in him would end up being nothing but a bore to watch. Fighting him wouldn't be much joy, either. He's nowhere near my strength. I am a god, after all. But what would be a method for fun?_ He tapped his chin with his index finger, thinking hard.

Then his mind clicked the pieces into place. "Oh, putting him through that would be so much more fun!" He whispered, giggling quietly. He wispered his plan to Whis, who gave him a thumbs-up of approval on it. Beerus then made his move.

He teleported up to the shadow dragon. Right in front of his face. "Boo!"


	3. ACT III: A God's Game

Omega Shenron stumbled backwards a few steps when the cat-creature appeared out of thin air!

"Well, well…" The cat said, looking at the burial mound. "It appears the end of one, is only the beginning for another..."

"Who are you?!" Omega demanded, assuming a fighter stance.

The cat didn't change it's relaxed posture. "Whom I am is not the question."

"Indeed, indeed." Another figure said, stepping out from behind a tree. It appeared human, but had blue skin, and was dressed in colorful robes.

Omega didn't expect this. But he replied. "I am… Omega Shenron, the ultimate Shadow Dragon… The last Shadow Dragon..."

The cat scratched it's chin. "Hmm… Those are titles, words you cling to as your world, and sanity, fall apart around you." The cat then seemed to notice something as he looked over Omega Shenron.

"Ah! I had wondered if the Dragon Balls of earth were still intact." He said, referring to the seven Dragon Balls embedded in Omega's chest. "You have taken relics from one destroyed planet to the... possible devastation of another."

It didn't take long for Omega to realize what the cat was referring to, as it tipped him off to it's identity. "You are Beerus, the god of destruction!"

Beerus smirked. "That is a title, yes. But like you, the title is not entirely who I am. For you, it is different." His smirk widened a bit. "You have bathed in the negative power that the Dragon Balls have accumulated, but there is not enough power in such things. But it will be a step for you."

"A step to what?" Omega was confused.

Beerus smiled. "Either Damnation or Redemption. For both you, and the Saiyan whom  
died giving you this chance. Which end, however, depends on your choices from here on."

Omega gritted his teeth, looking at the grave. He knew! How could he have known?!

"Ah, surprised that I know? Don't be. I am a god, after all." Beerus said.

Omega looked at Beerus. "Just what are you getting at with all this?"

Beerus just grinned again. "Simple. I have some trials set out for you. If you pass these trials undaunted, you shall find what you've been seeking: freedom from guilt. I shall also revive this Saiyan as a bonus." He motioned to the shallow grave between them.

Omega was again, shocked. Could Beerus help him find what he was looking for? He looked at the grave, then his face hardened as he looked at Beerus.

"Just tell me what I need to do."

Beerus' grin threatened to wrap around his head. He never imagined the Shadow Dragon would be so willing to go along with this! Whatever happened to him clearly filled him with sanity-threatening guilt. It had obviously made Omega Shenron desperate.

Perfect.

"Very well. First, I want to see just what you have wrought from a different perspective." Beerus pointed down towards the ground. "Face me and Kneel."

"What...? Why?" Omega Shenron stepped back.

"Because I need to touch your forehead to see your memories. And I'm not in the mood for hovering above the ground right now." Beerus replied.

Omega Shenron was confused, but did as he was told. He got on his knees, facing Beerus.

Beerus then walked forward, placing his index and middle finger on Omega Shenron's forehead. The god closed his eyes, and started to silently chant in an unknown language.

Omega Shenron then began to sense something radiating off of Beerus. Almost like ki, but not quite. After a few moments, things started to change.

There was a glow from Beerus' fingers! Then a searing hot white pain! Omega gritted his teeth, his view blurring! What was happening!  
Beerus began to chant slightly louder.

Then it happened.

Beerus opened his eyes, as they glowed with energy. He looked straight into Omega's eyes, which in turn, started to glow themselves. Omega was blinded by light, and the next thing he knew, he was standing on Earth with Beerus. In a city he had destroyed… But something was off. Omega was getting a strong vibe of Déjà vu from this place.

"Welcome to your memories." Beerus shrugged his shoulders. "Well… At least one anyway."

Omega blinked. "This is… one of my memories?"

That's when he heard it. Right above them were voices.

"So here we are… Saiyans on the battefield… I never thought I'd live to see another day like this…"

Omega looked up. Above him, was Goku, Vegeta, Kayl… and himself!

"I will only say this once, fool!" Vegeta said, looking at Kayl. "Stay out of  
this!"

Kayl looked at Vegeta.

"What is this?" Omega asked Beerus.

"Like I said, it's your memory. Right now, you are viewing it from a different perspective. That's why you see yourself up there."

Omega looked on, watching the events unfold. When this happened the first time, it didn't bother him. This time, it did.

"Don't do it, Kayl..." He silently pleaded. "Run while you still can..."

"Save your breath. They're only shadows on your memory." Beerus said coldly.

"Consider it an order from your prince, if you must!" Vegeta snapped at a defiant Kayl.

Kayl turned back to the memory Omega Shenron. "In that case, I refuse your order."

Omega looked on, the words stinging like a painful needle, while watching his other self above give a dark chuckle.

"Slow down and think! He outclasses you!" Goku said, begging Kayl to listen to  
reason. "Besides, he's just a ball of hate! Why do you want to take him on so badly?"

Kayl looked across at memory Omega with a leer. "Just a ball of hate, is he? So it's not just the Dragon Balls embedded in his body that make him so "evil?" So powerful?"

"I'm in no hurry to do what I do best." The Omega Shenron from the memory said, laughing and popping his knuckles. "There are much less painful ways of committing suicide. But if this is your choice, I won't stop you. It'll be a good warm-up, at least. I'll go easy on you." He popped the bones in his neck.

"Easy?" Kayl laughed an insane laugh. "What is easy in this universe? I'll tell you what's easy: Nothing." He assumed a fighting stance.

All the real Omega Shenron could do was watch. This was the beginning of the saiyan's end.


	4. ACT IV: Lonesome Battle

Beerus looked on as he watched the fight between the memory Omega Shenron and Kayl. Punches were thrown, kicks connected with shattering force, ki blasts were thrown every which way... The destruction was nothing short of spectacular. They knocked each other through ruined skyscrapers, blows sending them ricocheting across the city skyline as they teleported and knocked each other in every direction. Kayl may not have been as powerful as Goku or Vegeta, but he made up for it with experience and strategy as he exchanged blows with Omega. The fight, and destruction, was nothing sort of mind-boggling. It was an amazing sight for Beerus. Saiyans in general continued to surprise him.

The real Omega Shenron was in a different mindset altogether. The pain of knowing Kayl was fighting a losing battle was starting to tear him apart from the inside out. He wanted to turn away. He didn't want to watch Kayl die again, but some unseen force kept him from doing so.

"Do not turn away from it, Shadow Dragon! Don't resist it!" Beerus snapped. "This is what you have wrought! You either face what you have done, or face damnation!"

Omega didn't respond as he was forced to continued to watch his memory unfold. Kayl was taking a beating, as he was swarmed by Omega Shenron's other self. Granted, he was putting out some devastating attacks, too, but even though they injured the shadow dragon to a degree, it only seemed to anger Omega's other self even more.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Memory Omega Shenron got ready to power up his minus energy powerball attack, but Kayl interrupted it with a teleportation dragon rush of combo attacks, finishing it with a high-power energy wave with a ki blast volley. It sent the shadow dragon flying into a collapsed building. Kayl let out a sigh of relief, catching his breath. He had won.

Or so he thought.

Memory Omega Shenron came flying out of the rubble, grappling with Kayl.

"I will NOT be humiliated by the newcomer!" He snapped.

Real Omega watched, a pain forming inside him. He knew what was going to happen next, and he dreaded it.

His premonition was confirmed, as Kayl started to charge his ki as they grappled, staring his opponent in the eye. This was it. The end of his life.

Beams of energy shot out of Kayl's eyes, straight into memory Omega's, as Kayl let out a primal roar. The force of the combining ki and life force shook the ground as it created a rushing gale around all of them! The light was so blinding from the sudden explosion, everyone had to cover their eyes! Glass that was still intact in the skyscraper ruins shattered into shards from the force! The ground underneath them started cracking, fissures running every direction!

Then the light faded, and Kayl fell from the sky, out of the grapple. He had no more energy left to spare to keep him afloat in the air. As he crashed into the ground, memory Omega pursued. He smashed down, and grabbed Kayl by his chronomage hair knot.

"You Goddamn PEST!" Memory Omega roared. "I should have finished you from the start!" He snapped, starting to power up an energy beam.

"Release, him, Omega!" Goku roared, readying a Kamehameha wave.

"Stop it...!"

Everyone then turned to Kayl. To Beerus' great surprise, he was still able to speak. Kayl looked over at Goku.

"...Still you and the prince insult me, Kakarot!" He snapped weakly through gritted teeth.

Everyone was shocked, memory Omega even more so. He let go of Kayl's hair, letting him drop into his free arm. Kayl continued to speak.

"Don't even consider it... You save me, I will hunt you down... and I will kill you... I'll kill those precious to you first, then you... and you won't be the  
last..."

Goku could not hold back the shock in his eyes. He knew Kayl was a Saiyan warrior, but for Kayl to threaten him like that...

Kayl coughed up blood onto his shirt as he continued. "...To think that I was beaten by such a... naïve, narrow-minded creature!"

Memory Omega looked at Kayl with confusion. "I... I don't understand..."

Kayl looked at memory Omega, malice and sadness flashing in his dying eyes. "I have lost everything! I have survived more battles than you know... I lost my parents... My homeworld... Even then, I have continued to live... To survive was my only purpose in life... To survive _is_ my life!" He coughed up more blood, his injuries apparent. "In battle, there is a slight gap between life and death... Those whom were killing, would find themselves dead a moment later...!"

Goku looked on and listened, a horrified look in his eyes as Kayl continued. Vegeta, equally surprised, looked away, unable to stop the pity displayed on his face.

"...I soaked myself in the blood of my enemies, I even ate the flesh off their bones, all so I could manage to live this long... It is not a matter of my luck, it was only my vibrant power within, that kept me alive. I survived though my own strength… My own determination..." Tears started to flow from Kayl's eyes, as he shouted out his next words as loud as he could at memory Omega, whom in turn, took to a shocked expression.

"YOU RUINED IT FOR ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHY, WHY AM I INFERIOR TO YOU?! HAVE YOU EVER…!" Kayl coughed violently even more blood this time, as it spattered and ran down Omega's chest. "...HAVE YOU EVER EXPERIENCED ANY HARDSHIPS IN YOUR SHORT MISERABLE LIFE?!" He weakly raised a fist in his rage for a few seconds, then let it drop as he proceeded to cough up more blood.

He looked up to memory Omega, his eyes starting to fade. He was dying.

"Shadow dragon… could you answer one, stupid question?" Kayl struggled to get the words out.

It took a few seconds for memory Omega to get his bearings "...What is it?"

Kayl's question was as pure and simple as daylight. "...Was I strong?"

This caught memory Omega off guard. He showed surprise at the question. He looked around him, at the other two saiyans, then at the city in confusion. Then he answered:

"… It's hard to believe that I am still alive after all that has happened..."

Kayl looked up at memory Omega. "...Is that so?" He started to laugh, then coughed again, blood running from his mouth and nose.

"Thank you…. That means… more to me than you will ever know..." Kayl's grip started to give as he said his final words, looking at the sky.

Kayl's eyes lost their glow as those words left his throat. His body went limp.

Memory Omega immediately became distraught. He shook the body a few times in his arms, but no response. Memory Omega then let out a loud roar, spiking his ki as it sent debris flying in every direction. The ground quaked and fissures sprouted again, causing Goku and Vegeta to take off, less they be swallowed up by the collapsing ground. Memory Omega then took off and teleported away.

Beerus could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes as memory Omega transmitted away from the planet.


	5. ACT V: Wrath of the Brother

That was all he needed to see. Beerus separated himself and Omega Shenron from the world of his memory. A flash of bright light flared around them, and they were back where they were earlier, Omega Shenron still on his knees.

"Rise, Shadow Dragon." Beerus commanded. Omega did as he was told, getting on his feet.

"Much destruction you have wrought… I'm honestly not sure what to say." Beerus looked up at the sky. "I'm not sure what his family will think, either..."

Omega recoiled somewhat. "He… Has a family?"

"Yes." Beerus answered. "Two brothers: One youngest, one eldest. Now you will have to face their wrath. I will lead you to them. Take Kayl's body with you, for they will want proof, and a way to put their souls at ease."

# # # # # # # #

Planet Agni – Glyps Enclave…

Nine-year old Ruco looked up at the night sky, from the front yard near the saiyan dwelling where he lived with his brothers. The evening wind blew through his spiky black hair, making his loose casual clothes flap in the wind.

He wished Kayl would get home soon, trying not to worry about him. Kayl had come of age two years ago, leaving on the same day. Meaning that the second oldest brother Naeb could not keep him "cooped up" as the younger-older brother put it.

He could not understand why his brother was trying to prove himself all the time. Naeb said he'd understand when he got older, and that was six years ago…

"Ruco!" Naeb called, standing on the back porch in his old-style saiyan armor. "Come inside! It's getting dark out! Stay out any longer and you'll catch a chill!"

"Aww, Just a little longer?" Ruco asked. Naeb sighed, and walked out into the front yard. He sat down next to Ruco, the breeze blowing through his mowhawk.

"Worried about him again?" Naeb said.

"Yeah." Ruco replied. "I just don't understand why he has to prove himself to you. To everybody. I know it has something to do with dad, and you said six years ago I'd understand when I was older. Well, six years have passed. I'm nine going on ten, and I'm no closer to an answer to that question."

"Usually I'd say, 'give it time,' but you have been patient, so I'll try to explain it as best as I can. Back before we found this place, before you were born, I was in the military. Kayl wanted to join up with me, but was too young to join the military himself. Not to mention when I joined, there was a great war. I was called forth to serve our king, which meant I had to leave home. When I came back, I had many tales I shared with dad, as did dad himself. This made Kayl very whimsical of me. Proud, too. I remember him saying, "Just wait until the next war. Then I'll have tales to tell just like you."

"Unfortunately, there were no more wars. Thanks to Freiza and his destruction of our planet. That's when you were born. As we fled our dying planet in our spaceship, mom gave birth to you, and died. Dad died shortly after when the ship crash-landed here. People always said they were inseparable. Guess it was true to the letter…

"Me and Kayl were devastated when mom and dad died. I asked him one day when he was trying to train beyond his limits if that was why he was pushing himself so hard. He said it was only a small part. He still wanted to have tales to tell of battle, of great victories to bring honor to the family. I tried to tell him that it didn't matter anymore, that there were no great Saiyan wars to be fought, but he didn't listen. Said he didn't care.

"So that left me, the eldest, to take care what was left of our family. A baby with no mother, and a boy full of strife and hunger for battle…"

Ruco nodded. "I see… So he pushes himself to find and bring honor to the family?"  
Naeb nodded. "Exactly. I guess he still thinks dad and mom are still with us, watching from afar. Regardless, Kayl continues to search for the moment when he can fling himself into battle, focus his body and soul into it, bring forth all his energy to bear… Heh. Sounds foolish, the way I say it. Which is still what I think of the matter."

"Why is it foolish?" Ruco asked.

"Because for all I know, we may be the only Saiyans left in the universe..." Naeb answered, a bitter tone in his voice. "I don't see the point of wasting our lives on pointless fighting. It isn't a… smart way to live. A prosperous way to live…"

Ruco nodded. "I see. So you think Kayl isn't thinking straight."

"Yes." Neab said. "This isn't our time anymore. There's no point to it, even if there was something to fight for."

Both brothers looked up to the sky, and saw a shooting star.

There was silence as they looked up at the night sky. There was no moon in orbit, meaning all the two brothers could see by was starlight, and the light from the house.

There was rustling in the nearby foliage that led to the forest. Loud rustling. Naeb looked up over his shoulder, jumping up, ready to defend the home and his brother, whom had already gotten up and assumed a defensive stance. They had not run into any particularly dangerous creatures here. So what was it?

The figure emerged from the foliage. It was a white and blue dragon man; a bipedal dragon-like being, with black spikes sticking out of his back, and joints. It had several crystal balls embedded in it's chest, and blood-red eyes. But that wasn't what caught the attention of the brothers.

What caught their attention was what the dragon-man was carrying! It was carrying Kayl, and he was dead! He set the dead body of their brother on the ground, and stood there.

"Oh no!" Ruco yelled. "What happened?! Who are you and what did you do to my brother?!" He started to charge the dragon man, but Naeb stopped him.

"Now, Ruco. Remember your manners..." Neab reminded. "You have to be polite..."

With that, Neab teleported behind the dragon man, kicking him into a nearby hillside with a spin of his body.

# # # # # #

Omega Shenron hurled into the hillside, crashing into a rock face. He had to endure this. This was his next trial, a trial of endurance. Beerus wanted him to take everything they could throw at him for a full five minutes, at most. Then Beerus said he would make them stop if it went too far. Beerus also told Omega he could run, if he wanted to.

But he wasn't going to run. If this was his punishment, he would endure it to the bitter end. No matter what they threw at him, he would take it. He forced himself to get up from the indent he left in the rock face. At that moment, Naeb appeared in front of him via teleportation, and began to throw rapid punches at Omega's gut, knocking all the air out of him. After a while of that, he grabbed Omega by the neck, and threw him into the air! Omega braced himself for what he felt was coming; a high-power ki blast volley.

Right on cue, Naeb unleashed a devastating string of hi-powered ki blasts, with deadly efficiency! It would have killed any lesser creature! But Omega was able to hold on. Naeb then proceeded to unleash a series of teleportation combination hits, throwing Omega around like a pinball!

The last hit sent Omega flying into the ground, leaving a gaping crater!

Naeb landed, and grabbed Omega by the neck, squeezing tight on his windpipe, lifting him up. Neab charged a ki blast in his free hand for one last attack, the light shining in the darkness that surrounded them. Omega knew he was done for. He couldn't take a blast like this one at this range.

Then, in a change of heart, Naeb stopped. He powered down his ki blast until there was nothing left, and let go of Omega's neck, making him drop to his knees, gasping for air.

"No. I won't do it. There's been enough death already." Naeb said. "I won't add to it. But why?" Naeb bent down to face Omega Shenron. "Why is he dead? Did he challenge you and not know what he was getting into? Or did you sneak up on him while he was venerable? Who started the fight? I suggest you start talking, dragon man! Before I change my mind!"

"I believe I can help with that." Naeb looked over his shoulder to see two individuals: a cat-like being behind him, dressed in fighting pants, leather shoes, and wearing various small pieces of jewelry. The second was a blue-skinned man dressed in colorful robes with a staff.

"As for my name, just call me Beerus." The cat continued to speak. "We'd best go back to the house, though. This area is just too… dark."


	6. ACT VI: Final Test

As Naeb and Ruco listened to Beerus' and Whis' story back at the house about Omega Shenron, they were saddened. Kayl gave his life to either try and stop this beast that was now sitting outside the house.

"So why is he still alive?" Naeb asked. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"Let's just say I'm giving him a chance to change." Beerus said calmly with a grin.

"Hmm… I see what you are getting at." Naeb brought some tea to the table, with several cups. "Karino tea?"

"No thank you." Beerus declined politely. "Though I appreciate the gesture."

"Second that." Whis replied.

"What about the Shenron guy?" Ruco asked.

Naeb looked at Ruco with a raised eyebrow. "...Just be careful around him. I'm not losing you to him as well."

"Don't worry." Ruco said. "I don't want to fight him. Just talk."

Ruco then took two cups filled with tea, and went outside.

# # # # # # # # # #

Omega stood out in the field near the house. His body was sore from the test with Naeb, though it was slowly recovering. He was lost in his thoughts again as the pain throbbed in his body and joints. He walked forward into the center of the field, pain shooting up from his legs, causing them to buckle. All through the pain, he held onto the thought of being able to fix what he had done to Kayl through Beerus' trials. But what about Earth? What could he possibly do to fix Earth? Was it even possible?  
"Hey!"

Omega was brought back to the presence by a voice. He looked behind him. Ruco was there, holding two cups of a drink.

"Uhh…Here." Ruco gave Omega one of the cups. Omega stood there for a few moments, looking at Ruco with confusion. He took the cup into his hands, and they sat down in the field.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Karino tea." Ruco said, smiling. "It's one of Naeb's favorites. One of mine, too. He always says it has healing properties and that it's good for you, though I really haven't noticed." Ruco then took a small sip from his cup. Omega follwed suit. The tea had a soothing effect on him. It was a little bitter, but didn't taste bad to the point it was unpleasant.

"Why did you come out here?" Omega asked. "There's got to be a reason besides offering me a drink..."

"Because you are alone. It's never good when someone is left alone." Ruco said.

"You seem to have the same viewpoints of your brother..." Omega said. "I don't know why he let me live…"

"He must have had a good reason. Even though he got angry easily. But there's probably a way to bring Kayl back. Otherwise, that Beerus guy wouldn't be here." Ruco said.

Omega looked at Ruco with surprise. "…You have a sharp mind and wit about you." He replied. "Yes. Beerus says if I can pass his trials, he will bring Kayl back to the living. That's why I didn't fight back against your eldest brother. I would have failed if I did."

Ruco grinned. "I knew it."

Omega Shenron looked at Ruco. "I don't understand this, though. Why am I even being given this chance?"

"Why not?" Ruco asked. "Everyone deserves at least one chance at redemption, if they want it bad enough."

Omega looked down at the ground. He felt it stronger than he did before. He wanted that redemption. He wanted it so badly. Young Ruco made it seem so simple. Perhaps it was. Perhaps it wasn't.  
Omega took another sip of the tea. Worthy or not of redemption, only time would tell.

# # # # # # #

 _Outer Space..._

Goku and Bulma piloted the ship as it flew through space at incredible speed, pushing the performance of the spacecraft's engines. Chichi could only watch with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks as the distance from their target decreased. Vegeta, meanwhile, could only watch the stars fly by the window. They would reach Omega's destination in one hour. Thankfully, the planet he had retreated to wasn't that far from Earth. Vegeta stared out the viewport, anger rising in him. Both he and Goku were still in Super Saiyan 4. It wasn't helping his mood, though. He had never felt so useless in his life as he sat in one of the many passenger seats.

"Can this damned thing go any faster!?" Vegeta snapped.

"We're already pushing it as far as it can go, Vegeta!" Bulma replied. "This is as fast as it goes!"

Vegeta forced himself to calm down. "I… Apologize. I just don't want Omega Shenron causing any more damage."

"I know, honey." Bulma replied. "I know."

# # # # # #

 _Agni – Glyphs Enclave_

 _40 Minutes Later…_

Omega Shenron continued to sit in the field with Ruco. Some of his physical pain had subsided, but not all of it. He still felt sore in areas of his core, arms, and legs. He could feel several large bruises forming on his upper right arm, shoulder, lower left leg, and the right side of his chest. Not even the Dragonballs were helping, as their energy helped him recover over time. Naeb certainly knew which parts of the body to hit, and how to make them count.

"Your elder brother certainly is a talented fighter." Omega told Ruco.

"I guess it comes with experience. He did fight in the last war with Dad." Ruco replied. "Went through several of the major battles. I don't know the details, though. He never talked about it with Kayl, so I never bothered to ask him about it."

"He is a survivor. Hardened by battle and it's knowledge..." Omega wondered just how much Naeb had fought if he was that good at targeting the soft areas of the body as he finished drinking the tea Ruco gave him earlier, then gave the cup to Ruco. "Thanks for that."

"Don't worry about it." Ruco said, taking the cup.

They heard footsteps walking up to them. Beerus, Whis, and Naeb were standing behind them. Naeb was wearing his scouter visor. He signaled Ruco to come over to him. Ruco did as he was told.

"I believe I've come up with a fair final trial." Beerus said. "You've faced what you've done both to Earth and Kayl, and faced the wrath of his living successors. The final trial is simple but still a challenge. If you think you are ready."

Omega got to his feet. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"Good." Beerus said. "Because now you will face me. One on one. The field will be our battleground. No weapons of any kind, excepts your fists, feet and energy techniques. If you can best me by either exhausting my stamina or by knocking me out beyond the field, then I will restore life to the fallen Saiyan. Naeb will time us, and determine what's out of bounds."

Omega still felt a little sore. But he was willing to give all that he had left, if not more.

He assumed a fighting stance. "I am ready."

Beerus then assumed his own stance. "Good. Naeb, tell us when to begin."

Naeb brought a hand up to the side of his head, hitting a few buttons on his scouter eyepiece, priming the sensors, programming in the co-ordinates for out of bounds, and readying the timer. Everything was ready.

"On my mark!" Naeb said, his finger ready to trip the timer. "Three… Two… One…. Begin!" His finger tripped the timer, and the fight for redemption began.

 _Goku's ship_

 _Planet Agni – Atmosphere_

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

The ship started to enter the upper layers of the atmosphere. Down through the layers they plunged. The moments it was taking to get to the habitable layers seemed like they were taking an eternity.

"We'll be entering the planet's lower atmosphere in about one more minute..." Bumla said. Vegeta and Goku were itching to go out the door, standing right next to it.

"Be careful, Goku. Promise me..." Chichi said.

"I can only promise to do my best." Goku replied.

"Don't worry about us." Vegeta added. "We've been through worse, haven't we?"

"Thirty seconds..." Bulma updated.

"Just bring back those Dragonballs." Pan said. "Teach him not to mess with us!"

"We'll be right behind you, just in case." Gohan said, motioning to Goten and Trunks.

"Ten seconds..."

"We'll get the Dragon Balls back." Trunks said. "Then we go home. Let's hit him with everything we've got."

"Hatch is primed." Bulma said. "Three… Two…. One..."

The hatch opened, and out poured the Z warriors, flying through the air. They flew across the planet towards the Glyphs Enclave, Goku and Vegeta leading the pack.

 _Glyphs Enclave_

Omega was close. He was so close to achieving the goal! Beerus was becoming more tired as the battle raged on! All he needed to do was knock him out of the field, and he was already on the edge! But Beerus had proven a near-impossible opponent to face! He had used wise, methodical tactics, had a power level that could equal his, and had so far managed to stay in bounds! Ruco was rooting for Omega, shouting words of encouragement. Omega didn't know if he could keep up any more, though.

"Heh… Heh… So close, aren't you?" Beerus taunted, his guise covering up how fatigued he was. Omega Shenron was truly the closest match to his own strength he had ever come across! Omega charged at him, and they deadlocked.

"You can do it, Omega!" Ruco shouted. "Don't give up!"

Beerus then threw Omega back, not budging an inch from where he stood. Omega slid across the ground, stopping several meters away.

Omega heaved in breath after breath, dropping onto one knee, then struggling to get back up again. "What does… It look like I've been doing… All this time?!"

Ruco paused. It was true. Omega was using everything he had, everything he knew just to hold Beerus in the position he was in. Then Ruco had an idea: The Blast Cannon Technique! If Omega could use it, he could knock Beerus out of bounds! But could he learn to use it in such a short time? The technique required great focus, and balance to use, and it wasn't simple to explain how to do it!

Ruco hoped he could explain the technique right. He took in a breath.

"Use the Blast Cannon!" Ruco cried out. "...Clear your mind! Concentrate your energy on the exact point between rage and calm! Direct it into your hand, and focus it into the beam!"

"You do realize that's a long shot, don't you...?" Beerus snickered, panting. "I wonder if you can actually do it, Omega Shenron… Can you?"

Omega glared at Beerus, struggling to stand as he took in breath after breath. He was the only obstacle left! It enraged him so much that he was this close, and yet so far.

"Don't let him get to you!" Ruco snapped. "Concentrate! Clear your mind! Remember, the point between rage and calm! Focus! Find the balance!"

Omega looked at Ruco, then Beerus. Could he do this? He wondered. He needed to at least try. He breathed in slowly, then exhaled, stretching out his hand. He focused hard on what Ruco said: The exact point between rage and calm, finding the balance in his energies. A glowing orb of energy began to form in his hand. He readied himself to focus it in on the beam, focus it on Beerus.

"Too late!" Beerus snapped, teleporting right up to Omega. But then, Omega Teleported out of view!

"What?!" Beerus' eyes widened. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Omega Shenron had teleported right near his side! The beam was ready!

Omega then released the energy, guiding it into the beam. It threw Beerus away, as the distance between them increased! He rapidly neared the edge of the field! The next moment, he crossed the edge, tumbling over the line, tripping the scouter's sensors! It beeped loudly!

"….Beerus, you are out of bounds!" Naeb said, in awe of what he just saw. "...Omega Shenron wins!"

Omega Shenron collapsed on his knees, covered in sweat, dirt, and some blood and bruises. He had done it!

"Ha ha! Well done, Omega Shenron! Well done!" Beerus said, getting up. "I'm impressed! No one has ever been able to measure up to me like that! Now as I said, the fallen Saiyan shall be revived! Whis, if you would please."

Whis went over to Kayl's body, and held out his hand. It showered Kayl in a strange energy! There was then a bright flash! Then, Kayl's eyes shot open, as he heaved in a great breath, then coughed a bit.

"He's alive!" Ruco exclaimed, as both he and Naeb went running over to Kayl.

"What happened?" Kayl asked as he stopped coughing.

"You lost a fight and died." Naeb said flatly, punching Kayl lightly in the shoulder. "Don't do that again!" He scolded.

"How…?" Kayl was puzzled.

"The one that killed you got a shot at redemption, and he passed with flying colors. By the way, Are you both alright?" Naeb asked, turning his attention to both Omega Shenron and Beerus.

That just caused Beerus to burst out in laughter.

"Oh, don't worry!" Beerus said. "I'm tougher than I look. Same with Omega Shenron. I think we will be fine after a bit of a break."

"Agreed." Omega nodded. "Just give us some time..."

"Too bad. If only you had that time..." A voice said.

Beerus looked up. So did Omega Shenron and the others.

Above them, floating in the air, was Freiza! And he was not alone! Cooler was with him in his fifth form, along with Cell, Raditz and Nappa!

Whis face palmed and Beerus let out a big, annoyed sigh. "Great."


	7. ACT VII: Death of the Dragon

Naeb was terrifed. Freiza was here?! How? How did they find him and his family?  
Omega leered the new arrivals with disgust and suspicion. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you should know." Frieza said. "Or do you not know the legend of the "Artifacts" that have been embedded in your chest? I want my wish."

Kayl stood up beside Omega, ready to fight, but Omega held out his arm blocking him from going any further.

"Listen very carefully: You're out of their league. Take your brothers and run. Get as far away from here as you can." Omega ordered.

"But you cant' fight them alone in your condition! You are drained! You'll die!" Kayl protested.

"Then I die." Omega Shenron said. "Now run."

"Looks like the big bad shadow dragon has grown a soft spot for the Saiyans!" Cell laughed. "What do you say we kill them first and make him watch?" Cell charged up an energy beam in his hand, a devious smile on his face.

"I SAID RUN!" Omega snapped to Kayl, throwing a ki blast volley from his hands at the aggressors.  
There was no more arguing from that point. Naeb grabbed both Kayl and Ruco by the arm and burst in the air, dragging them behind him. He didn't get far before Cooler teleported into their path.

"Leaving so soon?" He said, waving his finger back and forth in a "No-no" fashion.

Omega teleported in between them so quickly, Cooler didn't have time to respond before he was grabbed and punched out of the way.

"GO!" Omega snapped to the Saiyans. Naeb then took off again.

"We can't just leave him!" Ruco protested.

"Let go of me!" Kayl snapped to his brother, trying to pull away.

"Are you deaf, boy?!" Naeb snapped. "You can't fight them, it's a no contest!"

Kayl yanked his hand away and continued to follow Naeb. "I can run away just fine without you holding my hand!" He snarled.

"Just hurry up!" Naeb snapped. "We don't have a lot of..."

Suddenly they stopped. All three of the brothers sensed it! Naeb didn't need his scouter to tell him several… somethings with massive power levels were heading this way. There was nowhere to run, all he could do was hide Ruco, and hope that Kayl would stay put.

"Ruco, hold onto me!" Naeb grabbed Kayl, and prepared to instant transmit.

"Stop taking _my hand!_ " Kayl snapped. But before they could teleport, Nappa hit them with his breaker canon. Omega saw what happened, and let out a roar as all three Saiyans plummeted from the sky.

But he wasn't the only one furious. For as Omega's rage built, so did the rage of Beerus.

Because the last person you want to anger is a god of destruction.

Vegeta didn't like what he was sensing as he flew over the Planet with Goku and the Others. He was sensing chaotically high power levels besides Omega Shenron's! Not only that, but their target's energy was much weaker than before, and frantic! But why?

They got the terrible answer as they flew over the next hillside! In their field of view was Freiza, Cooler, Cell, Raditz and Nappa!

"What the hell?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Well, look who's here..." Freiza sighed. "An uninvited guest, as usual."

Those moments of distraction gave Beerus more than enough time to teleport over to Ruco, Naeb, and Kayl. They were dazed, but still alive. They'd come around in a few moments.

Omega however, was assuming the worst. He was going to make Nappa pay for what he did!

"I'LL BURY YOU!" Omega charged at Nappa, knocking him into the air, and proceeded to go into a dragon rush! Pulling off shattering combo hits, multiple teleportations, and finished with a giant energy blast!

Raditz was onto this, and was getting ready to counter attack Omega, but before he could do anything, Beerus teleported behind Raditz and grabbed him by the tail, yanking it so hard Raditz fell over!

"Buzz off! _You're ruining my fun!_ " Beerus snapped, and started spinning Raditz by his tail over his head! He then threw Raditz into the air, and fired a Ki beam that scorched him good!

"Oh, looks like the kitty-cat has some spunk..." Cell laughed. "You do know you're playing with gods, don't you?"

"Believe me, none of _your_ side make the cut for a god..." Beerus glared at Cell.

"Oh, really? Well then..." Cell threw his hands up in the air. "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong in that aspect, won't I?" Cell then threw a volley of destructo-discs at Beerus, who then countered with his Desctructive Ki wave, scattering the discs away from him!

Unfortunately, he was too busy with the discs, that he didn't see Cell powering up his Kamehameha wave! He fired it at Beerus while he was warding off the destructo-discs!

That one moment set off Whis! He could no longer stand idly by! He teleported between the Kamehameha wave and Beerus, deflecting the attack with a wall of Ki energy!

By this point, Ruco, Naeb, and Kayl had regained their bearings from Nappa's breaker cannon blast. Vegeta, Goku, and the other Z Warriors had also noticed them.

"Kayl?! Isn't he dead?!" Vegeta exclaimed as he and Goku landed near Kayl and his brothers. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"It's a long story, my prince..." Naeb said, immediately recognizing Vegeta. "Now, what do we do about the situation?"

"For starters, _you_ should get back a safe distance!" Goku advised.

"No! Not a chance!" Ruco protested.

"Exactly! You think I'd miss this?" Kayl agreed.

"Poor choice, saiyan..." Freiza fired off his death beam from a fingertip, aimed straight at Naeb!

Omega sensed this in advance, and threw himself at Naeb, Kayl, and Ruco, tackling them out of the way just as the beam left Freiza's finger! It barely missed them, going straight over their heads as Omega Shenron teleported with all of them behind a rock. He was starting to feel fatigued. The earlier fight with Beerus was starting to take it's toll.

"Why won't you leave?!" Omega asked. "You're just putting yourselves in danger!"

"Why would I leave a friend?" Ruco said, surprising everyone. "I know, it's crazy. But you risked everything to bring back my brother, and are still risking it! I can't let you do it alone."

"You should consider this praise, Omega." Kayl said, cracking a grin. "It takes a lot for Ruco to call someone 'friend' and if he will stay, then so will I."

"...Fine. Ditto." Naeb agreed reluctantly. "We are family, after all."

"Family?" Cooler laughed as if it was all a joke. "Touching speech, but let's see what this bond is really worth!" He shot a ki blast volley from his hands at them, but the three brothers and Omega dodged them all! Not one of Cooler's shots connected! Raditz and Nappa then rose up between them!

"Kayl! Ruco! Remember Challis IV?" He said.

"Way ahead of you!" Kayl then shot a Full-power energy wave at Nappa from his hand, while Ruco fired a Ki blast Barrage, blanketing the entire area! Raditz was able to deflect some of the shots that were in his direction.

Neither of them saw Naeb charging up his own Breaker Cannon shot. He let loose with a mighty yell, and fired the beam straight at Nappa. It hit dead on, sending Nappa flying towards Kayl! He had no time to respond as Kayl kicked Nappa straight in the gut, then did a roundhouse spinning kick to send him flying into a hillside! Nappa was out of the fight. For now...

"Not bad!" Vegeta complimented.

"Incoming!" Goku shouted. Naeb looked up and saw Cell charging another Kamehameha wave! "Switch up!" Naeb shouted, motioning to Vegeta. The three shot off in different directions, as Vegeta rushed to the center where the three once stood. He charged up his Gallack Gun technique, and fired just as Cell let loose with his Kamehameha wave! A beam struggle then ensued between the two!

Meanwhile, The Saiyan trio of brothers focused on triple-teaming Raditz next!

"This isn't fair! This is three against one!" Raditz whined as he struggled to block Kayl and Ruco's rapid punches and kicks as he was rushed!

"Then you should have picked your sides more carefully, Raditz!" Naeb said, firing his Breaker Canon beam at Raditz just as Ruco and Kayl zoomed away in flight. Raditz countered with his Double Sunday beam blast! So far, Raditz was barely holding Naeb back!

Ruco and Kayl then joined in to overpower Raditz! Ruco with a Full-power energy beam, and Kayl with his signature Blast Cannon! They combined their beams with Naeb's, tripling the output of energy! Raditz was instantly overwhelmed, and sent flying into the sky!

Goku meanwhile, was facing down Freiza, while Cooler was occupied with Omega Shenron!

"Just what happened to make you change so drastically Omega?" Goku asked as they were circled around by Freiza and Cooler. "Last time we met, you had an unquenchable blood lust and a chip on your shoulder the size of a galaxy. Now you are fighting to defend this family of Saiyans?"

"I had to learn the error of my ways, Goku." Omega replied. "It just took me a while. Beings can change. Even a shadow dragon with a galactic-size chip on his shoulder..." He cracked a friendly grin.

Frieza fired off an energy wave from his hand, in an attempt to catch the two off-guard. Omega and Goku teleported out of the way, as the wave missed.

"You may have your new friends convinced, but I won't be swayed so easily after all everything that you did..." Goku said, retaliating against Freiza with a Ki blast volley.

"I wouldn't have expected otherwise from you, Goku." Omega said.

"Oh, please!" Cooler said, his red eyes ablaze. "You should be worried more about your own well-being!" Goku turned to see Cooler firing an energy beam straight at him!

Goku retaliated with a Kamehameha wave! Another beam struggle was on! Goku was caught off-guard at how much stronger Cooler had become since their last meeting! Unbelievably, he was on par with Super Saiyan 4! Combine that with his previous battles not long ago, and he was really pushing his limits!

"What's the matter, Goku? Can't take the heat?" Cooler taunted, pouring on more power into his beam.

"No… I can't give up now..." Goku poured out more energy into his Kamehameha, but it was barely enough to hold Cooler back!

Omega then surprised Goku by firing a Blast Cannon into the wave, combining his attack with Goku's! They quickly overpowered Cooler's energy beam, sending Cooler flying into another hillside!  
Goku turned to Omega Shenron. "What… Why did you help me?" Goku asked, confused.

"I have changed, Goku." Omega replied, trying to fight off his exhaustion. "I don't know how else to prove it to you..."

Goku, after a pause, gave Omega a smile. "Perhaps you have changed."

Suddenly, a blast out of nowhere from behind Omega Shenron! It pierced his torso, shattering the Dragon Balls embedded in his chest!

Omega Shenron's face twisted into excruciating pain, as blood ran from his gaping mouth! He dropped out of the air, and started to plummet to the ground! Goku was left speechless, as the shards of the Dragon Balls were scattered to the wind!

Everyone else seemed to sense what happened, and stopped fighting! They looked to the wounded Shadow Dragon, falling from the sky!

Goku forced himself to regain his senses, and flew down to catch Omega Shenron before he impacted the ground! He caught him and slowed their descent just in time, laying him onto the ground.

"Omega!" Goku snapped.

"I'm… Sorry, Goku..." Omega Shenron said, coughing up blood. "This… Is my time… It is my punishment, and a fitting one… for all the pain and suffering I've wrought..." The life started to dim in his eyes.

"No, Omega! Stay with me! We need the Dragon Balls to wish earth back! We need _you!_ Don't quit on me now!" Goku shook Omega Shenron, trying to keep him awake and alive.

"I… now wish… it could have been different…" Tears ran from Omega's eyes, as he put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "You have… so much more to live for… besides fighting… now live for it… live as if… it was your last… day..." Omega's eyes then completely lost their light, as he head drooped back, limp. His hand slid off of Goku's shoulder, leaving a bloody smear. Omega Shenron, the mighty Shadow Dragon, was dead.

"No! Oh God, no! No, no, no! NO!" Goku cried out in despair. He broke down, clenching a fist in sorrow and rage as tears escaped his own eyes, unable to keep them locked in. He had failed to save Earth!

The battlefield was silent, except for Goku's silent breakdown. Everyone was stunned. Rooted to the spots they stood, all their eyes on the scene. Even Frieza and his crew were affected.

Then, there was a blur that teleported into view. A great, burly figure with green-golden hair, wearing an ancient Saiyan garb. One word rumbled out of his throat.

"Kakarot..."

It was then, that everyone figured out the truth! They now knew who fired the energy beam that killed Omega Shenron, the one who had now doomed Earth itself!

It was Broly! The Legendary Super Saiyan!


	8. ACT VIII: New Hope

Everyone in the battle was now unsure of what to do. How could they deal with the unstable, unbelievably powerful Broly?

"...Didn't you take precautions to make sure he didn't follow us out?" Cell asked Freiza in a whisper as he landed next to him.

"Yes." Freiza answered. "I don't get how he managed to get around those countermeasures though..."

"FOOLS!" Broly laughed. "YOU REALLY THOUGHT THOSE OBSTACLES COULD HOLD ME DOWN IN HELL?!"

Broly fired off one of his Blaster Shells from his hands, aiming and throwing it at Freiza and Cell. They didn't even have time to brace themselves before it's impact!

"You cannot contain me!" Broly laughed. "NO ONE CAN! Now… To finish what I started with you, Kakarot..." Broly said, turning to Goku.

"You..." Goku growled, standing up. "You did this..."

Broly just laughed more. "You now suffer what I suffer, Kakarot! Your pain is now my pain! Excruciating, isn't it?" He grinned.

"Why?!" Goku screamed, tears in his eyes. "WHY?! THANKS TO YOU, EARTH IS NOW DEAD! MILLIONS ARE DEAD, AND THEY CAN'T BE BROUGHT BACK!"

Broly just smiled in a sick fashion. "The magic is gone, Kakarot. The dream is over... Welcome... to reality."

Goku's barely-restrained temperament was pushed over the edge. His temperament was decimated. Even someone like Goku can only take so much before completely exploding, and right now, it was exploding time.

Unknowingly, he was not alone in this aspect.

"You killed him!" Ruco growled. "In cold blood, and with a low blow! That was a dirty trick!"

"Broly, you coward!" Kayl snarled. "You shot him in the back, he didn't even get a chance to fight back!"  
"You have no honor, Broly! No valor, there is nothing but shame from such an action! YOU SHAME OUR RACE! YOU SHAME US ALL!" Naeb yelled.

All three of the brother's power levels then spiked up beyond what everyone thought they were capable of! They were engulfed in their auras, powering up as their eye colors changed to blue, hair color changing from their family's jet-black to the heroic gold of Super Saiyan!

"Oh, no..." Freiza sighed, his face in his palm. "Three more?! I swear, these "Super Saiyans" are popping out of the woodwork like termites..."

The brothers, engulfed in rage, charged at Broly unleashing a storm of Ki blasts in the process! Broly was caught of guard, blindsided by the sudden attack! Kayl drop-kicked Broly, stunning him aas he backpedaled a few paces! Naeb then powered up one of the Saiyan army's signature attacks: The Riot Javelin! He threw the spear of energy at Broly, hitting him straight in the gut! The impact, combined with the explosion, sent Broly into the air!

Ruco then unleashed a Hellzone Grenade volley, an energy technique he learned from a space-traveling Namekian! He threw the energy orbs, and they surrounded Broly as he hovered in the air! Then, Ruco brought his hands together, and the orbs slammed into Broly, detonating on contact! Broly was left with some serious burns, but he spun around and out of the smoke, recovering from the deadly attack!

"Woah!" Ruco exclaimed. "That didn't kill him…?"

"Pathetic..." Broly sneered, firing a series of Blaster Shells at the brothers!

"Oh, no you don't!" Naeb snapped, firing his Breaker Cannon, causing the Blaster Shells to detonate prematurely, and also striking another blow on Broly!

Amazingly, Broly took the attack head-on! He teleported right up to Naeb, hovering right in front of him!

"Uh, Kayl?" Naeb asked. "Any bright, flamboyant ideas for this situation?"

Goku and Vegeta then rushed Broly, tackling him out of the way! That gave Naeb some time to distance himself from Broly!

Broly got up, and threw Goku and Vegeta off of him! He proceeded to laugh once again.

"Is that the best you can do?" Broly taunted.

Goku let out a feral scream, charging at Broly once again with Vegeta close behind!

Broly was unphased, and grabbed Goku and Vegeta by their fists, starting to crush them in his giant hands! Goku and Vegeta let out yells of pain, as their wrists started to crack from the pressure!

"Back off!" Naeb then threw another Riot Javelin at Broly, hitting him straight in the head again! Broly released his grip, stumbling backwards as he was blinded by the blast's light!

Ruco then saw his chance! He fired more Hellzone Grenades at Broly, keeping him pinned.

"Kakarot! Prince Vegeta! Now!" He snapped.

Goku then charged up his Kamehameha, and Vegeta his Galik Gun! As soon as Broly's vision returned, he was looking into two united energy beams, going straight for him! He held up his arms in defiance, blocking it with sheer will!

Kayl knew this had to end now! At any cost! He joined in with Goku and Vegeta's attack with his Blast Cannon! Ruco then joined in with a Full-Power Energy Beam, and Naeb with his Breaker Cannon! Their combined attack power shot the beam's energy through the roof, and Broly was sent flying into space on the wave, disintegrating from the awesome combined power of the beam! Broly was no more!

# # # # #

Goku walked over to Omega Shenron's corpse. The other villains had ran off at this point. Goku didn't know if they would be back, but to him, it didn't matter. The Dragon Balls were gone… He still couldn't believe that they were gone! Chi-Chi, Bulma, and the others saw everything from the ship before it landed. They were all devastated by what Broly did.

"I've failed..." Goku knelt down, lowering his head as he picked up a fragment of the Four-Star Dragon Ball. "I tried so hard… I tried so hard to save the Earth, and yet I failed..."

Kayl saw tears start to fall from Goku's eyes again. He felt horrible as well. So did Ruco and Naeb. No one knew what to say. Or what to do for that matter.

Ruco walked over to Goku, overlooking the corpse of Omega Shenron with a sad frown. He knelt down. "I… I barely knew you… You risked everything for my brother, us, and now…" Ruco couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes, as he covered his face with his hands. Kayl and Naeb walked up, trying to comfort his younger brother. But they also were struggling to keep their sadness in check.

Beerus watched as the emotion played out across the Sayians and humans. For the first time, he felt something he had not felt for a long time. Something he had forgotten in the ages since he took up the God of Destruction mantle. He felt sympathy. Genuine Sympathy. These warriors fought so hard to save their home, and even more. But could he do anything to help them? Then, he had an idea. The other gods owed him a few favors, specifically one of the ones of creation!

"Whis, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Beerus said, a grin forming on his face.

"Oh, most definitely, Lord Beerus." Whis said, smiling. "I'll get ready to make the arrangements with Lord Atori-yama."

"Please, make it so." Beerus said. Whis teleported off. Beerus then walked up to Goku, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't despair. There is a way to fix this..." He spoke. "As for who broke Broly and the others out of hell, I believe we will find the ones who are responsible..."

Omega Shenron was nowhere. He was alone, floating in a complete void. Was this hell? Or something worse? He could not feel anything, could not see anything. It was totally dark, silent, lifeless. He felt weak, and so cold… Bitterly cold…

He could hear faint, distorted voices. It sounded like someone he once knew, but who? They then slowly grew more focused. There was a light! He could see a light! But he felt so weak…

"Omega! You need to wake up!" One of the voices said, as it became more clear. It was Goku!

"Does he need more energy?" Another voice said. It was Ruco that time!

The light then grew brighter!

"Wake up, Omega! Come on! Come back!" Ruco said. That's when Omega realized the voice was coming from the light!

Omega reached for the light, angling himself to move towards it! It grew brighter, and brighter, until he was engulfed in it! It became so bright, he had to shut his eyes!

When he opened them again, he was surrounded by Goku, Vegeta, Naeb, Ruco, Kayl, Whis, Beerus, and someone else in white robes and a hood!  
"He's back!" Ruco cheered. He helped Omega sit up.

"Good work, Atori-yama." Beerus said. "I believe this makes us even?"

"It had better." Atori-yama said. "Especially considering you work so hard destroying everything _I_ build."

Beerus shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, we all have our tasks in the great plan."

Atori-yama then vanished, teleporting away.

"Feeling okay?" Kayl asked Omega.

Omega looked around, blinking. He did feel different. "I feel… weaker than before. Not as powerful as I once was…"

"This may be why..." Goku held up something in his hands! The Four-Star Dragon Ball! It looked brand new, as if it was never destroyed! "We already made our wishes to fix the earth. Just don't go eating the Dragon Balls again. Or on another rampage." Goku finished.

"I don't intend to..." Omega said.  
"Good." Goku smiled.

"But how…?" Omega asked.

"Thank Beerus for that." Kayl said. "The God of Creation, Atori-yama, owed him a favor."

Omega looked at Beerus.

"Just remember: I expect us to meet at Earth's next World Martial Arts Tournament." Beerus said, smiling. "Farewell, Saiyans and Shadow Dragon. Our time together so far has been enlightening, and quite… educational." He finished with a Bow.

Whis waved his magic staff, then him and Beerus vanished in a flash of light.

"Well, I guess we'd better get back home." Goku said with a smile.

"What about Naeb and his family? Not to Mention Omega?" Bulma said.

"What about them?" Vegeta asked. Bulma then looked a Vegeta sourly. She pointed to the hill where their house once stood.

"...Oh." Vegeta said.

"Hey, it's no big." Goku said. "They could come live with us on earth, now that everything is back to normal."

Chi chi smiled. "I guess they could stay with us until they get their own place."

Naeb bowed. "It would be an honor."

"That, however, leaves one question..." Goku said, scratching his head. "Now that Omega Shenron doesn't have the Dragon Balls absorbed anymore, what do we call him?"

Omega looked at Goku after a few moments of thinking. "...Just call me Shen."

Goku smiled. "Makes sense, Shen."

With that, they boarded the spaceship, and headed back home.


End file.
